Mall Madness
by Flurry Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is what happens when Sora wins a shopping spree and takes the KH people and me! Contains chaos, cat fights, blowing stuff up, hypnotizing, violence, and attack of the.......DOHNUTS? Rated for cussing. Mainly 1st person & names change
1. Chaos and Cat Fights

**Hi everybody! This story is about what happens when the KH peoples go to the mall with ME! I just wrote this because I had a dream one night about this. Anyway the KH people in this fic will be Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Axel, and Ansem. Plus me! Don't worry, more KH people will be at the mall to, just in the next chapter and more!**

**Also I am to lazy to describe myself so look on my profile page. I am also writing this because I think about KH2 24/7 and if you want good sites about it just ask me. The Inc. I made up aren't real. Beware of bad grammar and OOCness! Also I forgot to mention everybody is wearing their Kingdom Hearts 2 outfits. **

**Plus I have to introduce a few people who will appear in later chapters**

**Sephy (Sephy Sei, me!) **

**Ashley (a friend from school) **

**Keisha (a friend from school)**

**Eve (person at my school who I HATE so much!)**

**Please R&R!

* * *

**

**Mall Madness**

**Chapter 1**

**Chaos and Cat fights**

The KH cast (ones I listed above) were all hanging out at Sora's house. Then we all heard a

DING DONG!

Which was obviously the door bell so I went to get it because everyone there kept on starring at my Keyblade (just like the Kingdom Key only the whole handle is black, the blade is red with black lines spiraling around it, and the Mickey keychain is red). So a letter slid out from under the door and was just lying right in front of me. So I picked up the letter which was just a plain white envelope with the word WINNER in big red letters and I then walked over to the couch and sat next to Sora and he asked. "What is it Sephy?"

"What does it look like Sora?" I said to him then sighed "Well ya gonna open it or what!"

I exclaimed to him and thrust the letter in front of him. Then the whole KH cast gathered around Sora and me staring at the letter. Before Sora was about to open the letter Axel was jumping up and down crazily

"WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" Axel shouted with a hyper tone

Then I grabbed my Keyblade from the coffee table which everyone was previously starring at and yelled

"SHUT UP AXEL!" then I hit him on top of the head with my keyblade

"Ow" Axel said while rubbing his head and was then unconscious lying on the floor. So Sora opened the letter and read aloud

"Congrats Sora! You are the winner of our shopping spree for sending in the most limes! So you and all your friendsget to go to the mall and buy whatever you want so congrats!

From, FWINC" (Free Winners Inc.)

For a few seconds everyone was looking at the letter appalled and gapping until Sora shouted something which we were all familiar with

"Who wants ta go shopping!"

"ME ME ME ME!" all the girls and Sephiroth shouted (I didn't however)

While the girls and Sephiroth were talking about what they would get at the mall me, Axel, and Ansem were trying to tip-toe upstairs.

"You hate shopping Sephy?" Axel asked me appalled

"Yes, I'm a tomboy remember?"

I asked him while pointing to the hooded sweater I was wearing which had Aeropostale in red letters which was sort of silver mixed with white.

"Wow, I thought it was illegal for a girl to hate shopping" Ansem said

"No it's not. My mom just makes me okay!" I yelped

"Whatever" Ansem said as we were sitting on the top step

Then the three of us heard a familiar voice which sounded sort of displeased mixed with angry, but we knew it was only one person.

"WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE!" Kairi yelled

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Ansem shrieked then fainted

"Hey Kairi, do you know how rude it is to make people faint? Even if that person you made faint controls darkness, or have you turned over to darkness yourself?" I asked her slyly then was thinking 'Why did I say that?' to myself

"SHUT UP!" Kairi shrieked

Then everyone ran to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to look at me and Kairi cat-fighting at the bottom of them and once again, everyone starred.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted to Kairi

"WELL I HATE YOU MORE!" Kairi shouted to me

"YOU GET HER SEPHY!" Sephiroth shouted at a random moment during the fight and everyone, including me and Kairi stopped fighting for a quick second to gape out mouths at him and did anime sweatdrops

"What?" Sephiroth said then the cat fighting continued

'Wow Sephy's a good fighter' Axel thought while he was sitting at the top of the stairs looking down at the cat fight

Once again after me and Kairi cat fighting rather violently for twenty minutes another person shouted at random, but this person was Aerith.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" she shouted

And everyone starred at her then me and Kairi who imediately stopped fighting with lots of bruises.

"Hey Kairi"

"Yah Sephy"

"When was the last time you trimmed your nails?" I asked her

"Two years ago. Why?"

"Because they're very sharp" I said annoyed

"I know, I lost my nail trimmers"

"Oh" I said

Then Sora interupted our conversation

"Can we PLEASE go to the mall now?" he said in a little kids voice

"We can go now Sora" Riku told him

"It's about time" Cloud said

"Yah but, one problem" I said to Riku

"What Sephy?" he asked me as Axel climbed down the stairs

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked him

"Don't you have a car?" he asked me sarcastically

"No, i'm only fourteen. I thought you knew that?" I told him

"I thought you were sixteen" Riku replied

"No I'm not Riku" I told him

Then Ansem somehow woke up and asked "What happened?"

"It's a LONG story" I told him

Then everyone looked at Riku and he finally said

"Fine, we'll take my car"

Then we all filed outside to Riku's car and of course, he sat in the driver's seat, Sora in the passenger's seat. In the row behind them sat Axel and Ansem by the windows with me in the middle, behind us were Cloud and Kairi with window seats and Aerith in the middle and sephiroth sat behind them.

* * *

_In Riku's car_

"Hey Riku" Sora said

"What is it now Sora?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked Riku

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really!"

"No"

"D(beep) IT!"

"Hey! Watch your language Sora!" Kairi shouted while giving him an evil glare

"Sorry Kairi" Sora said while grinning sheepishly "B(beep)" Sora mumbled to himself

_In the very back of Riku's car_

Sephiroth was thinking to himself

'I wonder what I'll buy at the mall' while starring out the window 'maybe a new Barney the dinosaur waffle maker'

_Now back to everyone else_

"THERE IT IS!" Kairi shouted while pointing out her window to a GIANT Macy's store

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Axel screamed

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ansem shouted

"You'll die if you don't SHUT UP!" Cloud shouted

_

* * *

In the Parking Lot _

"Hey Sephy"

In the Parking Lot 

"Yah Axel"

"Why didn't you scream in the car?"

"Because I didn't wanna look like an idiot in front of my friends"

"Oh. Wait! I'm your friend?" Axel asked questioningly

"Of course you are. You're the one who helped me find the element I control remember?"

"Yeah I remember"

_Flashback_

I was a double agent in my black robe working for both sides of the resistance (the bad and the good, mainly the good). Me and Axel were in Castle Oblivion doing something in the library until Axel asked me something.

"Hey Sephy"

"Yeah" I said looking up at him while I was sitting

"I gotta ask you something"

"What?"

"What element do you control?"

"What do you mean Axel?"

"You have to be able to control an element to be in the Organization"

"Oh yeah. I forgot!"

"So what is it?"

"I don't know what it is"

"Hey Sephy!"

"What now Axel? I'm trying to think!"

"I have an idea of how I can find your element"

"How Axel?"

"By throwing this at you" he said as he picked up a BIG leather chair

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. Ready?"

"Yeah" I stood up and backed about twelve feet from him

Then he threw the chair and I thrust my hands up at the chair as it was hurtling towards me and waves came out of my hand, like invisible waves and the chair froze in mid air. Not frozen with ice, but frozen in time.

"You can control time!"

"I guess so Axel" then I lowered my arms which lowered the chair down onto the floor

_Back to the present_

"Yeah that was so cool Sephy! Wait, why is your name Sephy?" Axel asked me

"Do you REALLY want to know Axel?" I said then gave him a serious look

"Uh...never mind"

"So what are you going to buy Sora?" Kairi asked Aerith while we were walking to the entrance

"I don't really know Kairi. Maybe a new outfit or somethin"

"Yah me to Aerith" Kairi said

So now me and the KH people have entered the mall. Gazing up at the HIGH ceiling and all the different shops.

* * *

**What will happen at the mall? Find out in the next chapter Hypnotism. Plus in the next chapter you will meet the people I listed above before the beginning of this chapter. Also if you have any ideas for this story they are most certainly welcome. Please Review!**


	2. In the mall

**Now for chapter 2! Also in this chapter you will meet some of my friends from schooland a girl I Hate so much! If you don't know who they are then you should read the bold print in chapter 1 because I am too lazy to describe them again. Plus my friend Ashely will make an appearance! **

**Also I changed the chapter title because I will hold the hypnotizing till later okay! Again bad grammar because I like it!**

**Please R & R! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Mall Madness**

**Chapter 2**

**In the mall**

"Listen up!" Riku shouted over the group so everyone flashed their eyes to him

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked Riku

"Since we're here we should decide what we want to do" as Riku was speaking everyone started glaring at each other, and then back to Riku.

"Hey Riku!" Axel shouted interrupting Riku like a little kid

"What the h(beep) do you want now Axel?" Riku asked annoyed

"Can I go to the arcade PLEASE?" Axel asked Riku puppy-dog eyed

"Okay just don't spend everything there" Riku replied

"Thanks Riku!" Axel yelled to him then ran back to me and Ansem

* * *

_With me, Axel, and Ansem_

"Hey guys guess what!" Axel asked us in an excited voice

"What Riku?" me and Ansem said in a monotone unison way

"I heard of this REALLY cool arcade!" Axel was talking like a little kid on Christmas morning till Ansem interrupted him

"Why do we care Axel?" he asked the hyper Axel

"Because Ansem. You can blow stuff up for only five dollars!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's blow stuff up!" Sephy yelled in a hyper manner

"I wanna blow stuff up now!" Ansem shouted impatient, yet excited then the three ran off to the arcade leaving a big cloud of dust like on anime so everyone around them was coughing.

* * *

_To Riku and everybody else _

"Now, who wants to go to Nike?" Riku asked everyone with a leader's voice while pointing to a Nike shoe store

"Me me me Riku!" Sora shouted while bouncing up and down

"Anybody besides Sora?" Riku asked

"Well, I've been needing some new shoes" Cloud replied

"Now what about you girls?" Riku asked Aerith and Kairi

"Hey I'm not a girl!" Sephiroth shouted

"Hey I'm not a girl" Sora mocked Sephiroth

"Shut your mouth B(beep)!" Sephiroth yelled at Sora rather harshly

"Sephiroth!" Kairi yelled and slapped him with her pink purse "now apologize to Sora" she said while pointing to the weeping Sora.

So then Sephiroth apologized to Sora and they made up with Sora not weeping anymore but then Sephiroth interrupted saying

"BUT WHERE CAN I GET MY BARNEY THE DINOSAUR WAFFLE MAKER?" Sephiroth asked the appalled group of staring teenagers

"We….really don't know Sephiroth" Riku replied since he was the first and only to

"Guys" Kairi said as everyone turned to her "Me and Aerith are going to Limited Too okay"

"Okay Kairi, have fun" Riku said to Kairi then the two girls were running so fast another cloud of dust was formed and everyone began coughing

"So now what guys?" Cloud asked Sora and Riku

"We go to Nike duh"

Then the boys ran quickly into the Nike store, but Cloud kinda slugged his way in

* * *

_With Kairi and Aerith_

"So where's that Limited Too store Kairi?" Aerith asked Kairi as they were riding inside a glass elevator where you can look out of it.

"I don't know Aerith" Kairi replied

Now the two girls were off the elevator walking pass what looked like a ninja store. While stopping to look out the window they saw what looked like Yuffie rummaging through EVERYTHING and Leon only stared at her.

* * *

_With Yuffie and Leon_

"Can you just pick something Yuffie?" Leon asked Yuffie

"Shut up Squall" Yuffie told him while she was looking through shelves of ninja stuff

"MY NAME'S NOT SQUALL, IT'S LEON!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs

"Do we have to go through with this at every store we go to?" Yuffie then turned to face Leon

"Man your so childish Yuffie"

"Whatever"

Leon noticed some girls who looked familiar to him walking past the window then he poked Yuffie on the shoulder

"Uh Yuffie……..is that……Kairi and Aerith?" He asked Yuffie

"I dunno Leon. After all I am the childish ninja" Yuffie said sarcastically

"Shut up Yuffie" Leon said to Yuffie

Then Yuffie went back to searching the shelves and Leon with his back on the wall listening to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams on his iPod, still thinking about those girls he saw out the store window.

* * *

_Aerith and Yuffie_

"THERE IT IS AERITH!" Kairi exclaimed to Aerith as she was pointing to the Limited Too store

"Well, let's go Kairi!" Aerith replied and the girls immediately ran into the store. Once again causing the cloud of dust making a bunch of innocent bystanders cough.

* * *

_With me, Axel, and Ansem_

The three were walking to the Blow Stuffz Up arcade but as they were walking past a video game store window Sephy stopped to look inside then Ansem walked up to her.

"You coming Sephy?" Ansem asked Sephy

"Just let me look in this store for a minute"

"Okay Sephy" Ansem said and walked off talking to Axel

Sephy then walked into the E3 Video Game Store and she saw her friend Ashley. Ashley was wearing a grey hooded sweater with FCCLA in big red letters along with jeans, and brown sort of curly hair.

"Hey Ashley!" Sephy shouted and ran to her friend

"Hi Sephy!" Ashley screamed in a girly squeal and then they started talking

"So Ashley, what are you doing here?" Sephy asked Ashley

"Just looking at video games" Ashley told Sephy

"What cha' got there Ashley?" Sephy asked her pointing to her PS2 game

"Just a copy of Final Fantasy 12"

"That's cool Ashley" Sephy replied

"So what are you doing here Sephy?" Ashley asked

"Just shopping with some of my friends" Sephy said

"Like who?" Ashley questioned me with a suspicious tone

"Ashley" Sephy said

"Yah Sephy" she replied

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure Sephy, you're my friend" Ashley said then gave Sephy a hug

"Right now I'm with Axel and Ansem"

"Are you kidding?"

"No but, I'm with the other Kingdom Hearts people just not now"

"Why Sephy?" Ashly asked

"Me, Axel, and Ansem are going to the Blow Stuffz Up arcade. It's surprising the three of us like to blow things up though"

"It really is" Ashley said sarcastically

"So you wanna come with Ashley?" Sephy asked

"Can't, I'm with Keisha"

"Then ask her if she wants to come with us"

"That's a great idea Sephy!" Ashley said rather excited then ranto thebackof thestore "Meet ya there ok!"

"Okay Ashley!" Sephy replied

So then Sephy left the video gamestore and ran into the Blow Stuffz Up arcade to see Axel paying 15 dollars to the clerk guy who was a fat man wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt that said Blow Stuffz Up and the clerk guy was saying something to Axel.

"No go blow up stuffz ok" the clerk guy said

"Don't worry" Axel replied slyly then walked over to me and Ansem

"Now remember guys, we only get two hours in there"

"Okay" me and Ansem replied upset like

We walked through what looked like a BIG steel cage door but above it was the Blow Stuffz up logo with red letters but the, the door opened to reveal a REALLY light so Ansem was flinching alot so me and Axel pushed him in.

"NOT THE LIGHT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ansem screamed

"Come on you big baby" Axel said to Ansem while pushing him in from behind

"Yeah Ansem, I'm fourteen and your like, way older than me and you're afraid of the light?"

"Yes I am Sephy" Ansem replied nervously

Then the light dissenigrated and we could see in the room. Then walls and the ceiling, but not the floor was steel cage like. All the things that could be blown up were mainly big gray boxes with red sel-destruct buttons on the tops...

* * *

_With Riku, Sora, and Cloud_

"I can't belive this" Riku muttered to himself while sitting on a red plushy bench

Then Cloud sat down next to him asking "Riku, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Cloud"

"Why Riku?"

"Because Sora can't find shoes that FIT him"

"Well what size does he wear Riku?"

"He wears size...umm...I know it's REALLY big though"

"Wow...and I thought my feet were big" Cloud said to himself

"Did you say something?" Riku asked Cloud

"No...nothing at all" Cloud said all panicky

* * *

**So what did y'all think of that chapter? Don't worry I'll make them longer. Anyway the next chapter is Hypnotism for REAL this time okay. If you have any ideas you can send them by reviewing.**


	3. Hypnotism

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the slow updating! I've been coping with stress and anger management. Also I recommend y'all to go to youtube . com cuz I saw a funny Kingdom Hearts series on there called Dramatic Hearts. It's so funny I fell off my chair! Also I will be using a little bit of I meaning me, Sephy in my story because I sort of tired of typing my penname. Anyway, please R & R! **

**Forgot to mention, there will be some OOCness in this chapter and I'm also making it so that there are 14 members of the 13th I mean, 14th order. (I wanted to change it)**

**Mall Madness**

**Chapter 3**

**Hypnotism

* * *

**

_With Kairi and Aerith_

"So Kairi" Aerith said and turned towards her "Where do ya wanna go now?"

"I don't know Aerith"

"Well wanna go to that new store" Aerith said

"Which is………..what?" Kairi replied

"You know" Aerith said

"What?" Kairi asked

"You should know" Aerith said

"Well I don't Aerith" Kairi replied

"Yah you do" Aerith said

"No" Kairi said

"Yes" Aerith said

"No I don't Aerith" Kairi replied rather annoyed

Kairi and Aerith kept on arguing for the rest of this chapter

* * *

_With Sephiroth_

'Man, I want that Barney the dinosaur waffle maker so friggen badly' Sephiroth thought to himself

Sephiroth was trudging along the store until he looked up and saw something exhilarating

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Sephiroth screamed in delight so everyone in the mall stared at him "THE BARNEY STORE!" he shouted and ran inside happily

* * *

_With Ashley (looking for Keisha)_

Ashley was walking in the halls of Macys looking for her friend Keisha

"Now where did Keisha say she was again?" Ashley asked herself

She kept walking and saw what looked like a Wolf store. Ashley looked in the window and saw statues of wolfs standing up and posters on the walls. Also with other wolf like items including figurines, T-Shirts, and lots of other wolf themed items.

'I bet she's here. I mean really, Keisha _loves _Wolfs' Ashley thought to herself and walked in the store which was called Wolves Galore

* * *

_With Riku, Sora, and Cloud_

Sora was trying to but on a pair of Nikes shoes in their biggest size available (which was a 28) and Cloud began to walk out the door until Sora spotted him.

"Hey Cloud, where'ya goin?" Sora asked

"I'm just gonna look around" Cloud replied then walked out the door

"Well, have fun!" Sora shouted with glee then went back to putting his gigantic new Nike shoes on (which was sort of hard for him).

While Cloud left and Sora was trying to put on his new Nike shoes on Riku slipped away from Sora and sneaked out of the Nike store unseen but while he was walking he got glomped by a Riku fangirl.

"RIKU I LOVE YOU!" the blonde fangirl shouted at Riku still on top of him

Forgot to mention a glomp is a tackle/hug for those of you who don't know. Then Riku gave the blonde fangirl an autograph and she did a girly squeal then ran off.

'What a relief' Riku thought in his head and walked off toward what looked like a magical artifacts store.

So Riku walked inside the magic store which had wands, crystal balls, sleeping powder, bottles of liquids in different shape and colored bottles, pixie dust, and many more items. Riku looked at all of the items until he came across a gold watch with a gold chain inside a nice blue box with like a plastic window so you could look at it. Across the box it said Hypnotism Watch in big white letters. So Riku plucked it off the shelf and went to the counter to see a girl who was a brunette with clear blue eyes and was about Riku's size but slightly shorter. Then the girl spoke

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes" Riku replied to the counter girl

The girl then did some random stuff with the cash register and said "that will be ten ninety nine"

Riku then handed over the money and left the store and sat on a bench which was a few inches in front of a Wishing Fountain and took the watch out of the box. Then he took out what looked like a mini instruction booklet and read it.

"Wow, I can hypnotize people with this watch" Riku said to himself

'Maybe I should hypnotize Sora and make him stop being such a dufuss' Riku said in his mind

Then Riku left the bench and ran back to the Nike store to try to hypnotize Sora

* * *

_With me, Axel, and Ansem_

"So guys" Sephy said

"Yeah Sephy" the two guys replied in unison

"What should we blow up first?" Sephy asked them both

"How about that box over there?" Axel asked then pointed to the biggest of the boxes

"OKAY!" Sephy and Ansem shouted

Then the three ran over to the boxes but then the three halted to see a girl in front of them. She had the color of hair that was the step before you get to black but the last step of brown sort of (basically it was almost black), which was past her shoulders by some, and she was sort of fat (not very but slightly), she was wearing light faded blue jeans and a sweater jacket which was navy blue with two white lines traveling to the end of the sleeves.

The girl known as Eve (mentioned in first chapter) turned to see Sephy (me remember), Axel, and Ansem looking at her.

"Well well, if it isn't Sephy Sei. What the h(beep) are _YOU_ doing here?" she asked evilly

"We were just gonna blow up that big box for your information _EVE_" Sephy replied

"No. I AM!" Eve yelled and did an evil laugh

"NO YOU'RE NOT BITCH!" I (Sephy) yelled in her face

"Geez Sephy Sei, watch your language" Eve said annoyed

"MY NAMES SEPHY STUPID! Well it's Sephy Sei but I shorted it" I yelled "THEN HOW COME _YOU_ SAID THE H WORD!" I yelled at her

Then Axel stood next to me and Ansem was hiding behind the big box.

"Who's _that _loser Sephy Sei?" Eve asked in her typical bully voice and pointed to Axel

"If you must know, I am Axel. Eighth member of the Thir - I mean Fourteenth Order, and Sephy is the fourteenth member" Axel said and pointed to me

"You two and your one friend in the back are such freaks" Eve said

"What did you say man lady" I (Sephy) asked her angrily

"WHAT did you call me?" she asked

"Man Lady BITCH!" I yelled at her

Then Axel snook up behind Eve (I signaled him to) then he summoned his ring things and he stabbed Eve in her back and she fell on her dead face (finally the person I hate is DEAD!) Axel then took his rings out of her back.

"Great, now I have to get all this blood off. At least it was worth killing that b(beep)"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! EVE IS DEAD EVE IS DEAD! YAHOO!" I shouted with glee and did a victory dance on top of the big box.

"Can I come out now?" Ansem asked us

"Yes yes you can come out now" Axel replied

"O MI GAWD!" Ansem shouted in the arcade "YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted to Axel and shifting his eyes around looking for Sephy.

"Yeah cuz she's annoying and stupid! I mean….._was_" I replied on top of the big box next to the button

"Hey Sephy! How'd ya get up there?" Axel shouted to me

"I jumped!" I replied then the two guys then they jumped on top of the box next to me and the big button

"So let's push the button!" I yelped

Then the three of us thrusted out hands on the big red button and made a button being pushed sound and the three of us then jumped off and ran about ten feet away from the box.

The box began to vibrate a lot the there was a loud

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And the three of us were covered in soot and LOTS of it with pieces of the previous big block falling from the sky hitting some of the other people in the arcade

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" then I looked at my Kingdom Hearts watch and said "AW MAN! Our two hours are up" I said

"Well we gotta go" Axel said to me and once again we had to drag Ansem out of the arcade

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT YEEEEEEEEET!" Ansem shouted as we dragged him out

So now the three of us are sitting on a bench in front of a palm tree (fake) which had grey blocks standing up about four feet tall surrounding it and we were no longer covered in soot. I was in the middle, Axel on my right, and Ansem on my left.

"So what do we do now guys?" I asked them, they looked at each other then back to me

"I dunno" they both said in unison

"We still have time we need to kill" I said to them

"How much time?" Axel asked me

"About ten hours" I replied

Then the three of us started thinking about what to do next

* * *

_With Riku_

'Yah, I think I'll hypnotize Sora first'

Then Riku walked back into the Nike store and found Sora, again trying to put on some Nikes

"Hey Sora" Riku said

"Hi Riku!" Sora shouted happily "Where have you been?" he asked Riku

"Just looking around" Riku replied

While Riku was staring at Sora, Sora then spotted the watch Riku was holding.

"Hey Riku what's that gold thingy?" Sora asked him while looking into the watch

"Sora" Riku said

"What?"

"Look into the watch" Riku said and Sora looked at the watch

"You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy" Riku said as he was waving the watch around and Sora's eyes were drooping now

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3! I don't know what to call Chapter 4 but if anyone has ideas, they are welcome! Hope y'all liked it!**


	4. Meet Zeesho

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the SLOW updates! To make things easier Chelsea will talk with bold and Zeesho will talk with italics okay. He's my pet; I'll describe him later on in the story okay**

_Why don't you describe me now?_

**I'm the one typing okay**

_Fine Chelsea. Still I can't believe you made Sephiroth like Barney_

**So**

_You're one of his fangirls!_

**I wanted some comedy okay**

_Fine_

**my name will no longer be Sephy in the story but it will be Chelsea to avoid confusion! Also in this chapter Sephiroth will be using profanity which will be like d(beep) instead of typing it out like the last chapter. Now onto the next chappy!

* * *

**

_With Sephiroth_

Sephiroth has now been searching the Barney the Dinosaur shop at Macys for the Barney the Dinosaur waffle maker he's been wanting for a long time. So right now he is searching for it by rummaging through shelves among shelves of Barney items.

'Where is that d(beep) waffle maker?' Sephiroth thought to himself

He kept pulling out different Barney themed items until he found what he was looking for

"YES I FOUND IT!" he shouted with glee "AND IT'S THE LAST ONE!"

Right after he shouted little children began staring at the silver haired man with his Barney the dinosaur waffle maker (in the box of course). He paid for it which cost 300 dollars so his wallet became dry so he sat down on a bench.

'I can't believe this waffle maker cost me 300 dollars' Sephiroth thought to himself while holding the silver bag containing his waffle maker.

So Sephiroth just sat on the bench and began to think

* * *

_With Sora and Riku_

Riku was still hypnotizing Sora and Sora was asleep

"When I snap my fingers you will lead a dohnut army and you and your army will kill Ansem"

Sora still had the hypno eyes

"Wake up!" Riku yelled and then snapped his fingers which made Sora wake up

"Hey Riku, I'm gonna go to the food court ok"

"Okay have fun!" Riku shouted to Sora while Sora was running to the food court

'Now where's that dohnut store' Sora slowed down and sat on a bench 'I need to lead my dohnut army!'

Riku then went on his quest to find Sora

* * *

_With Ashley_

Ashley was still looking in the wolf store for Keisha then she found her. Keisha had short, brown, long curls of hair. Her skin was sort of pale but decent. Also she was wearing navy blue jeans and a grey sweat shirt with a grey wolf standing up on top of a hill and howling at a full moon which also had the words WOLF LUVA in big black letters below the image.

"Keisha!" Ashley called

Keisha then turned her head while holding a stuffed wolf to see her dear friend Ashley.

"Hey Ashley!" Keisha called to Ashley then they began talking to each other while rummaging through wolf items

"So where's Chelsea?" Keisha asked Ashley

"With some of her new friends" Ashley informed Keisha

"Who are they?" Keisha asked

"She's friends with the KH cast but mainly with Axel and Ansem"

"YOU MEAN THE GUY WHO CONTROLS DARKNESS!" Keisha yelped

"Yes but, he _likes_ her and so does Axel" Ashley said to the confused Keisha

"Why?" Keisha asked

"It's because of her tomboyishness" Ashley told Keisha

"I figured that was the reason" Keisha said to herself while Ashley was looking at a wolf poster

"Well let's go Ashley!" Keisha said to her friend

"Okay!" Ashley yelled then the two girls ran out of the store to look for Chelsea

* * *

_With me, Axel, and Ansem (me is Chelsea)_

"I'm bored!" Ansem said out loud

"Aren't we all" Chelsea said

Then Chelsea was looking at the entrance to the store ahead of her and saw something awfully familiar. It looked like a small dog which was walking on its two hind legs! Chelsea at first rubbed her eyes then was gaping at the sight. The small dog had purple fur only on its front legs, head, and body. With its hind legs, ears, and tail being pink with an orange spot at the tips (which was noticeable). Its front legs were just purple and it had sea foam green eyes and a pink pom pom like a moogles. The creature's nose was just a little pink spot in the middle of its face.

"Is….that?" Chelsea said to herself and her friends began to stare at her

"What is it Chelsea?" Axel asked Chelsea

"OMG IT'S A HEARTLESS!" Ansem yelled and pointed to it

"NO IT'S NOT!" Chelsea yelled and she and Axel had to pull on Ansem's shirt to keep him from trying to get the poor creature to join the dark side, then Ansem calmed down.

"Well, what is it then?" Ansem and Axel asked in unison

"ZEESHO!" Chelsea yelled happily at the top of her lungs and ran to the creature

The so called "Zeesho" was at the end of a line to buy a soft pretzel already holding a small container which contained strawberry smoothie. Chelsea then ran behind Zeesho and poked his shoulders.

"What do you…" Zeesho froze and looked up to see Chelsea

"Chelsea is that you?" Zeesho asked Chelsea then taking a sip of his smoothie through his straw

"It's me Zeesho, remember?"

"Yeah you saved my life! And we ended up partnering up in the coliseum and then…..!" Zeesho exclaimed as Chelsea stopped him from talking

"So where have you been Zeesho?" Chelsea asked Zeesho

"You know here and there Chelsea"

"Wanna go shopping with me?" Chelsea asked Zeesho

"SURE! I've been SO bored!" he yelled in excitement then threw his smoothie into a nearby trashcan without missing and the container just flew into the trashcan

"You're good Zeesho" Chelsea said

"I've been practicing lately"

* * *

_With Sephiroth_

Sephiroth began to attempt opening the waffle maker he WASTED 300 dollars on but every attempt failed. So he began to try to chew the end off of the white box. Then Sephiroth went to using profanity.

"YOU D(beep) BOX! WHY THE H(beep) WON'T YOU OPEN THE F(beep) UP! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST, F(beep)IN BOX EVER! AND THIS IS IN THE BARNEY STORE!"

After Sephiroth finally finished screaming profanity the parents of children covered their childrens' ears while some scooped them up and ran away. However Sephiroth had a REALLY big challenge ahead of him

"YOUNG MAN! You should know better than to use profanity at the mall!" an old lady shouted to Sephiroth

Then the old lady beat Sephiroth up with her wooden cane and was CHASING him, surprisingly the old lady was REALLY fast!

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sephiroth shouted while running

"GET BACK HERE SONNY!" the old lady shouted still chasing our beloved Sephiroth

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sephiroth yelled trying to escape the old lady's wrath

* * *

_With Cloud_

'I'm so bored' Cloud thought to himself while walking along the endless paths of the Macys store

Cloud then spotted Sora running. Sora even ran past Cloud and made a cloud of dust so he was coughing.

"Was (cough) that (cough) Sora?" he asked himself

* * *

**Sorry the chappy was short everyone!**

_We had to edit it_

**Don't worry! I'll update as quickly as I can! **

_Plese Review people!_

**Anyway, the next chapter will be...**

_WHAT?_

**I don't know Zeesho**

_What do you mean you don't know?_

**Yes. Anyway! I have a cool idea!**

_What is it Chelsea?_

**If any of you want to be in this story, you can give me a desciption and name and I will update as soon as possible!**

_Or if you want to be in this story...and have KH guys love you_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Zeesho and Ansem do not mix

**Hey everybody!**

_We're back!_

**For now on this story will have slow updates**

_Why?_

**Because we have barely any time to work on this story**

_But the chapters are going to be short (maybe)_

**Just read the chappy!**

_And please review_

**I forgot to mention something**

_What?_

**DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE SQUIEMISH! Plus there's a little cussing

* * *

_With Sephiroth_ **

Sephiroth is now hiding in one of the fitting rooms in Aeropostale trying to hide from the old lady crouching on the bench

'I hope that wacky old lady doesn't find me here'

Then Sephiroth once again, tried to open his Barney the Dinosaur waffle maker. Yet, every attempt was futile so after an hour of sitting in the fitting room thinking he was safe from the old lady, he wasn't.

"THERE YOU ARE SONNY!" the old lady yelled

"NOT YOU!" Sephiroth shouted

Again, Sephiroth was being chased by the really fast old lady.

'How the hell do I get myself into these messes?' Sephiroth thought to himself still being chased by the old lady

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" the old lady yelled

"NEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sephiroth shouted and ran

* * *

_With Riku_

'Now where's Sora?" Riku asked himself

He then turned a corner to see a pretzel shop in front of him

"PRETZELS!" Riku shouted then ran inside

"Man, where are those cheesy pretzels?" Riku asked himself

Riku walked in the pretzel decorated pretzel store then he bumped into someone. This someone was wearing a black cloak with a hood and had short light purplish hair.

"Zexion!" Riku shouted

"Riku!" Zexion shouted at Riku

"WHAT THE F(beep) ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Riku asked/shouted at Zexion

"What do ya think?" Zexion asked Riku

"uhhhhh" Riku said trying to think

"FINDING CHEESY PRETZELS!" Zexion yelled after being infuriated by Riku

"Hey me too!" Riku said to the now twitching Zexion

"You like cheesy pretzels?" Zexion asked Riku

"YEP!" Riku replied "But I think there's something else I'm supposed to be doing"

"Do you know what it is?" Zexion asked questioningly

"I think it was something important…….OH WELL!" Riku replied gleefully

Then Riku and Zexion began to search for the cheesy pretzels

* * *

_With Ashley and Keisha_

"Now where could Chelsea be?" Keisha asked Ashley while scratching her head

"I dunno Keisha" Ashley replied

"Maybe she's in Claires" **(Claires is a girls' jewelry store)**

Keisha and Ashley looked at each other, and then back ahead of them.

"NAH!" the two girls said in unison then walked off to find me (Chelsea)

* * *

_With Cloud_

'What's there to do in this dump?' Cloud thought to himself while sitting on a bench

Then Cloud looked up from the ground to see Sephiroth being chased by the old lady

"WTF" Cloud said to himself with a WTF face

Sephiroth then ran and was trying to hide behind Cloud but the old lady saw them

"GET BACK HERE!" the old lady shouted then the two guys started running

"Hey Seph!" Cloud shouted to Sephiroth while they were running anime style (which is when smoke comes up behind them)

"WHAT!" Sephiroth asked the now frightened Cloud

"Why are we running?" Cloud asked while shouting

"BECAUSE I WAS SWEARING AT MY BARNEY THE DINOSAUR WAFFLE MAKER BOX FOR NOT OPENING!" Sephiroth shouted rather frightened now

Cloud again was bearing a WTF face.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" both guys screamed still being pursued by the old lady

* * *

_With me, Axel, Ansem, and Zeesho_

The four of us were walking down the long pathways of Macys until Zeesho spoke up.

"What do we do now Chelsea?" he asked me

"I dunno" Chelsea replied

"Well, what is there to do?" Ansem randomly asked

"HEY DON'T BUT IN!" Zeesho yelled to the master of darkness while waving a purple fist like paw at him

"Geesh no need to yell" Ansem said to himself

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Zeesho started grrring

Then Zeesho and Ansem started argueing.

"GEESHO GEESHO!" Ansem shouted to Zeesho trying to annoy him, which was working.

"MY NAME IS ZEESHO B(beep)!" Zeesho yelled at Ansem

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Ansem yelled at Zeesho

"A B(beep) YOU MOTHER F(beep)ER!"

Me and Axel then let out a loud GASP!

The arguing between Zeesho and Ansem continued

"So now what?" Axel asked Chelsea

"I don't know Axel ok" she replied to him

The argueing then for some odd reason subsided.

"Hey Chels" Axel said to me rather worried (Chelsea)

"What?" I asked him but as I was talking to him I saw him staring at something

"You might wanna look over there" he said pointing in a certain direction

So I looked and I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

_With Sora_

"WHERE'S THE DOHNUT STORE!" Sora yelled to himself rather loudly

Then he looked in front of him to see it right in front of him

'Oh there it is' Sora said to himself and hid behind the counter stuffing dohnuts of different types into a brown bag.

* * *

_With me, Axel, Ansem, and Zeesho_

"ZEESHO!" I yelled then ran over to him

Zeesho, he didn't look so good he had lots of cuts all over his fur, which was matted and there was dried up blood in certain places.

"Zeesho" I said calmly to him bending down while he was looking at me with those endless sea foam green eyes which I could tell looked worried

"What happened?" I asked him

* * *

**Hmmm what happened**

_Well y'all can find out in the next chappy!_

**Which is called**

_Ansem's evil again!_

**Sorry this chappy was short everyone I just wanted to update!**


	6. Sora and the dohnut army

**To all my loyal fans please put this quote in your profile "Not all Disney characters are created equal, no one cares about Chicken Little!"**

**This is to show your loyalty to the Almighty Church of Kingdom Hearts **

**Also Hearts Keeper's fan character Kei will be in this chappy**

**So happy reading!****

* * *

**

_With Sora_

Sora had just finished stealing over ten dozen dohnuts from the store and began to plot in an abandoned store which was empty and had nothing in it (so basically it's no longer a store).

"Now" Sora began instructing to the assembled dohnuts "You will all go find Ansem and kill him for me"

Then the dohnuts began to somehow grow feet, arms, and legs and all stood up carrying guns and bazookas

"What does this Ansem look like commander?" the lead dohnut wearing an army hat asked

"He basically has long ugly white hair, has a heartless symbol on his chest, tan skin, and EVIL yellow eyes that if you would look into them you would IMEDDIATELY be frozen in fear" Sora replied

"So basically, what you're telling me commander. He's freaky lookin" the lead dohnut pointed out

"Yep" Sora said

The lead dohnut like all the other dohnuts were chocolate looking and had blue sprinkles for eyes and mouths and let out a war cry after Sora finished giving him and the other dohnuts orders.

"ATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" the lead dohnut cried

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the other dohnuts screamed

After the war cries the dohnuts were on the hunt to kill Ansem while Sora watched this all on a bench eating a GIANT tub of popcorn. Then he let out an evil laugh

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_With Chelsea, Zeesho, and Axel_

"Zeesho what happened?" I asked him as Axel only stared in confusion

"Ansem and me…" Zeesho broke off as there was a bright, swirling red light like a tornado behind from where we were all crouching onto the cold mall floor.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Axel yelled then did a girly scream so I slapped him

For sure that light was coming from Ansem trying to do some sort of ultimate attack thing that I've NEVER heard of.

"Guys" Zeesho weakly replied

"What is it!" I said to him all panic like

"I think we should try hiding" Zeesho said rather horrified

"Zeesho, what did he do to you?" I asked him again only calmer

"He tried kill me" Zeesho replied with chattering teeth/fangs

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE DO THAT?" I exclaimed out loud

"I don't know Chelsea. He scares me" Zeesho said then started quivering like MAD

"It's okay Zeesho, everything will be fine" I said to the shaking Zeesho

"I've always wanted to kill that traitor" Axel put in

"Axel's right Zeesho" I said to him while getting up and holding him "He was a traitor to the Organization"

Axel then let out a "mhm"

"Zeesho, are you okay?" I asked him while carrying him in my arms

"I'm fine, but my legs hurt like heck"

Then me, Zeesho, and Axel left to look for a hiding place to get away from Ansem

* * *

_With Riku and Zexion_

"I can't believe this Zexion" Riku said

"Yeah, that we can't find the cheesy pretzels" Zexion said as the two guys trudged down the aisle searching for their beloved cheesy pretzels

"HIYA!" Zexion shouted and kicked over a barrel of normal crunchy pretzels with his foot and made the barrel land with a big

THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!

Then all the store keepers began to stare angrily at Riku and Zexion

"Riku" Zexion said

"Yes Zexion" Riku said

"I think we should leave now" Zexion said

"You think!" Riku exclaimed

* * *

_With me, Zeesho, and Axel (again)_

I managed to clean up Zeesho's fur in one of the restrooms and Axel bought us jalapeno peppers to cure the boredom. So now we're all sitting on a bench outside a Spicy Hot Foods Restraunt **(I made it up)**.

"Hey Axel watch this!" I said sitting between him and Zeesho

I then threw five jalapeno peppers into my mouth at once, and then a HUGE flamethrower came out of my mouth burning a tree that some people were carrying.

"That was a good one Chelsea!" Axel said as he gave me a high five

Then Axel threw his ten jalapeno peppers into the air, held out his charkas and spat some fireballs at the jalapenos. Thus this created a cool mini fireworks display.

"Cool trick Axel!" Zeesho and I complimented him in unison, and then Zeesho went to eating one of his jalapeno peppers.

As the two guys were laughing I saw someone walking by, this was a girl with the same hair style and length as Riku's only blueish-black. She was wearing a black version of Kairi's KH2 outfit along with combat boots. Her eyes were a light sea green and she was carrying the Oblivion Keyblade with her. So I decided to walk over and introduce myself.

"Hiya!" I said as I summoned my Keyblade in my right hand

"Nice Keyblade" she said while looking at my Keyblade and I was looking at hers.

"My name's Chelsea! What's yours?" I asked

"Oh, my name's Keieiomoi, but you can call me Kei" Kei said to me

"Okay Kei, wanna hang out with me and my friends?" I asked her

"Sure Chelsea" then Kei started to shift her eyes around the mall as if, looking for something then I saw her doing this.

"Something the matter Kei?" I asked her

"Where are your friends?" Kei asked me

"Oh there on that bench over there" I said to her then pointed to Axel and Zeesho

So then we walked over to them and sat down on the bench with Zeesho next to me and Axel next to him and Kei next to me.

"Hey Chelsea, who's your new friend?" he asked me while stealing one of Zeesho's jalapenos without him looking.

"Guys!" I yelled then they looked at me

"This is my new friend Kei" I pointed to her and she waved

"Hiya peoples!" she replied then she was glancing at Zeesho "Hey Chels, I didn't know dogs were allowed in the mall"

"Zeesho isn't a dog, he's HALF dog half moogle" I told her and she began to stare at me

"Weird, yet cool" Kei replied poking his pom pom stretching out in front of me

"HEY!" Zeesho yelled in shooed Kei's hand away " NOBODY! TOUCHES! THE POM POM!" he yelled

Kei then went shrank aback a little

"It's okay Kei, he doesn't mean to be so" then I gave him an evil glare and said "RUDE" then Zeesho gulped in fear of me while once again, Axel had a staring problem.

"Okay guys" Axel said as he tossed the wrappers in a nearby trash bin "we should be leaving now"

Then everybody got up and Kei asked me "Are you guys leaving already?"

"No, we just have to 'hide' from someone" I replied

"Who?" Kei asked

Then I whispered into her ear the whole story with Ansem and Zeesho getting into a fight.

"Wow" Kei said

Then Axel interrupted us "Now does anybody have any requests on where to hide?" he asked with arms folded across his chest

"Ummmm" Zeesho said as he put a hand/paw to his chin and began thinking

"How 'bout in there" Kei said as she pointed to the hunting store

"No way he's gonna look in there" I said then the four of us ran into the hunting store

Now the four of us were hiding in the back of the store where barely anybody came which mainly had a bunch of empty boxes until a gruff, older voice came up behind us and made everybody jump into the air.

"Xechelas" it said

I turned around and it was a guy with a black cloak with long gray hair in a ponytail, wearing an eye patch, and had a scar on the left side of his face. While I was looking at him I noticed Kei, Axel, and Zeesho panting on account of the surprise.

"What'cha want Xigbar?" I asked him annoyed "And can't you call me Chelsea?"

"One, I'm getting my gunslingers fixed" he began then I interrupted him

"What happened to them _now_?" I asked

"Demyx that's what" he said

"Ohhhhh" the four of us said

"And no, I can't call you Chelsea anymore because you're in the Organization"

"Okay" I said raising an eyebrow with a confused face

"So what are you doing here?" the older man asked

"Hiding from Ansem" everyone except Xigbar replied in unison

"You mean the Superior Xechelas" he said to me

"Yes" I said sounding rather ticked off while I was thinking 'Why can't he call me by my original name?'

"Yeah why can't you call her by her REAL name" Axel said now standing eye-to-eye with Xigbar

"You know the Superior's rules Axel" Xigbar said

"nay nei nay nay nay nah nah nah" Axel said mocking Xigbar while making stupid faces

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH NUMBER 8!" Xigbar yelled then charged for Axel which, I deflected him with my Keyblade

"You're just upset because I control time like you Xiggy" I said to Xigbar **(Xiggy ticks him off)**

"You know something Xechelas, you're lucky I love you" Xigbar said

Everyone including Zeesho was now gapping at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws and for a few seconds, my heart stopped.

"Time out people!" Kei yelled out holding up her Oblivion Keyblade "You said you love Xec…..I mean Chelsea?"

"Yes, it's true" Xigbar said to me "Because she controls time like me and possesses the Dark Kingdom Key" now Xigbar was holding my hand **(weirdo)**

"You mean to tell me, you're the one who sent me that Time spell book and the big bouquet of roses on Valentines Day?"

"Yes Xechelas, it is true" he said to me then kissed my hand

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!" Axel yelled like a little kid

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW! BLACH YUUUUUUUCKY!" Axel began yelling like a little annoying kid again

Zeesho then decided to hide behind my leg clutching it as tight as a frightened child **(trust me they grip hard)**

"Zeesho, can you please let go of my leg? Before I loose blood circulation" I said trying to hold back profanity which I luckily succeeded.

"Sorry" Zeesho apologized as he loosed his grip on my leg

"Thank you Zeesho" I said to him dryly

* * *

_With Kairi and Aerith_

"I…hate….this…place" Kairi said then fell onto the floor on her back while panting her lungs out

"Why Kairi?" Aerith asked

"This place is too big!" Kairi yelled while gasping for breath

"And you're tired?" Aerith said while holding her shopping bag

"Yep" Kairi said then slumped back into the bench "I wonder….if everybody…is as tired…..as I am?" Kairi said

"Maybe so Kairi. But we'll find out later"

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote that**

**I need a f-cking happy pill and Foamy the squirrel**

**So tune in for the next chappy peoples!**


	7. XIII Order Pizza

**Sorry it has been taking me and Zeesho so long to update**

_It's just that we had to go to Chelsea's little brother Mason's funeral and calling hours_

**And those are REALLY long (I was at the church all day)**

_Yes they are long_

**I am proud to introduce another fan character Candy! **

_Also we hope y'all enjoy this FUNNY chappy involving the Organization 13!_

**Thanks for reviewing so review more if you like the chappy! Also I do not own the following**

**KH Cast members, ****SR-71 and song Tomorrow,****T.A.T.U. and song All About Us, ****Green Day and song Boulevard of Broken Dreams, ****Utada Hikaru and song Kremlin Dusk**

_Also Chelsea owns me Zeesho and herself while Heart Keeper owns Kei and Candy owns herself

* * *

_

_With Sora (his POV)_

I was still eating my giant tub of popcorn while watching my dohnut army search for Ansem.

'Wonder if I should help them look' I thought to himself 'nah'

Just then I became pretty angry because I ran out of popcorn so I began screaming

"DARN IT!" I yelled and kicked the tub of popcorn into a trash bin nearby.

"Now what am I gonna do?" I asked myself then sat back down on the bench and let out a sigh.

So then I began to sing **(DUN DUN DUUN!)**

"I'm so bored so very very bored!" I began "There's no chocolate or any Chocobos to ride!"

* * *

_With Riku (his POV)_

If y'all are wondering, why isn't Zexion with Riku? Well he had to go to work at this new job he got at the mall so thus he abandoned Riku while they were being chased by the angry mob.

"There's nothing to do in this dump!" I said to myself

So I walked into a chocolate store looking for fudge, yummy yummy mint chocolate chip fudge!

I was scouring the shelves then I bought some fudge and left the store on account of nothing exciting happening there.

"Why haven't I gotten attacked by a fangirl mob already?" I asked myself and plopped down on a bench

'Maybe I can go find Ansem and kick his ass?' I thought 'Maybe……..I dunno'

Thus I began to hum random tunes at random.

"hmm hmmmhmm hm hmhmhm hmhmhmhm hhhhmmmmmmm hmhmhmhm hmhmhmhmh" (made it up)

Since I was bored of humming after ten seconds I decided to get out my black iPod Nano and listen to my favorite tunes. Then I popped the ear buds well, in my ears and turned the music on and sang to myself along with my music.

"I'm not afraid of tomorrow; I'm only scared of myself! Feels like my insides are on fire! And I'm looking through the eyes of someone there!" I sang to myself on the bench

* * *

_With Chelsea (Xechelas), Kei, Zeesho, and Axel (Chelsea's POV)_

We've been walking around the mall for an hour now so we're all bored!

"CHELSEA I'M BORED!" Zeesho yelled at the top of his lungs

"Hey Chels" Axel addressed me

"What Axel?" I asked him with Kei looking at him holding her Oblivion keyblade and me holding my Dark Kingdom Key

"You want some pizza?" he asked me while I everyone except himself gave him a why-are-you-asking-me-that look

"I think there's a new pizza place over there" Kei said to me

"Yah there is!" I exclaimed "But what was it called something with the number 13 in it" I said scratching my head in utter confusion

But it was the kind of pizza place where you sat inside and ate it but, I think you could have it delivered if you want.

"Oh yah I remember!" I blurted out then Axel for some reason was hiding behind a tree "The 13th Order Pizza!"

Then Zeesho looked at Axel who was poorly hidden behind the little tree "Axel get outta there" Zeesho said and pushed Axel up to me

"Hey Axel, ummmm" I said while giving him a look "Why were you hiding behind the tree?" I asked him

"I'm supposed to work there but I don't want anyone seeing me so I was hiding" he explained to us

"That makes since" Kei said

"I agree" Zeesho said

"Chelsea"

"Yes Axel"

"I don't wanna hide anymore"

"Okay" I said confused but he probably meant hiding behind the tree hiding

So then we walked in line and I saw a good friend of mine at the end so we were behind her

"Candy!" I yelled

Candy had shoulder length brown hair and lack brown eyes and had a small overbite.

"Hey Chelsea!" Candy yelled back to me "Nice keyblade" she complimented

"Thanks" I said back "Did you meet Kei?" I asked and revealed Kei to Candy

"Hiya" Candy said and gave a small wave to Kei

"Hi" Kei said and returned the wave

"So what are we gonna get?" I asked everyone but Candy was poking Zeesho's pom pom

"STOP POKING IT!" Zeesho screamed out to Candy

"Zeesho" I said threateningly to him then turned to Candy"Sorry Candy he doesn't like it when people poke his pom pom"

"What is he?" she asked me

"He's a half dog half moogle who I befriended and am still friends to him" I told her

"Okay!" she said cheerfully

Then I pulled out my white iPod Nano from the big front pocket on my hoodie sweater and put the ear buds in my ears and listened to T.A.T.U. and their song All About Us.

Everyone then pulled out their iPod Nanos which Kei's was black, Candy's and Zeesho's were white, and Axel's was white. So everybody began listening to music in the long line.

Kei was listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

Candy was listening to Kremlin Dusk by Utada Hikaru.

Axel was listening to Goodbye by SR-71.

Zeesho was listening to Goofy Goober Rock from the Spongebob Movie. **(I do not own that either)**

It's sorta funny to see three girls, one black cloaked guy, and a half dog half moogle standing on its hind legs listening to iPod Nanos in line.

So we were listening to our iPod Nanos until we were only one person behind the counter and put our iPod Nanos away in our pockets.

If you're wondering about Zeesho I got him a little jacket to wear which he surprisingly loves and it's leather that is a dark crimson red that had two black dog bones in an X form on the back with two pockets in the front with a black zipper.

Then we finally got to the front of the line to the counter to see LARXENE!

She was still wearing her black cloak with the hood down so you could see her two yellow bangs sticking up and her yellow hair until she finally looked at me in the eyes.

"Hey Xechelas!" she greeted me like a girl who hasn't seen her best friend in YEARS and hugged me in a vicegrip

So basically I was struggling under her strong hug until I said

"Larxene…choking…. not….breathing" I said and let out a few hacks

She immediately released me so I was heaving for about five seconds.

"Sorry about that" she apologized "Welcome to 13th Order Pizza!" then she looked at everyone

"Wow big group" she said to herself shocked

"So you work here?" I asked the 12th member

"The Superior made me" she said mockingly then she looked to see Axel

"AXEL!" she screamed and tackled the poor red head to the ground so everyone behind us ran away

"WHAT!" Axel yelled

"How come you don't have to work!" she hissed at the spiky red head

Of course Axel ignored her so shegot off ofhim to let him live.

"So Xechelas I thought you said Ansem was with you?" she asked me giving me a you're-in-trouble look

"He wa making some pink black hole thingy" I said "To be honest I dunno"

"How many" Larxene said

"Five" we all said in unison

The pizza place was white like Castle Oblivion only with more tables and chairs so the five of us picked a booth and sat down whi had a table in the middle and two booths.

I was at the front of the booth, Zeesho was on my right, Axel was across from me with Kei next to him, and Candy next to Kei.

So we began looking at the menus to see the pizzas and they were pretty scary lookin by the pictures.

"POWERWILD DELUXE!" Kei yelled "THEY EXPECT US TO EAT HEARTLESS!"

"I guess so Kei" I said to her so everyone was looking at the menu in disgust

The Powerwild Supreme by the picture had powerwild heads and tails and all their body parts on top of cheese so everyone hadanI-think-I'm-going-to-puke face.

* * *

**Hooray for 6 pages of typing!**

_So what's the next chappy gonna be about?_

**I dunno Zeesho but I have to have at least 2 reviews before I update to know that I have a reason in writing this story!**

_It's not a threat; she just likes saying that really!_

**Sorry if this chappy seemed short I just wanted to update!**


	8. Pizza Panic and Dohnuts with Tanks

**Hey everybody we're back! **

_With a new chappy_!

**We've just been playing Kingdom Hearts 2!**

_And Beat it!_

**Just to let y'all know, Zeesho and I don't own ANYTHING! (except ourselves) **

_I forgot to mention something._

**What Zeesho?**

_A new character is introduced!_

**OOCness is insured! Bad Grammar!**

**So please R&R everybody! This chappy is in 3rd person!

* * *

**

_With Keisha and Ashley_

Keisha and Ashley were currently walking all over the mall in search of their friend Xechelas (Chelsea).

"We're never gonna find her" Ashley complained

"We will" said a confident Keisha

So the girls continued walking until they found the XIII Order Pizza Restraunt.

"Should we go in?" Keisha asked Ashley with a worried glance

"There's nothing to worry about" said Ashley as they walked towards their doom.

* * *

_With Riku_

Riku was still sitting on a bench listening to his iPod Nano but this time, he was listening to Crawling by Linkin Park **(I do not own them)**.

He was listening to the awesome music while munching on his fudge.

"I'm (much) so (munch) bored" Riku complained to himself

As Riku was eating he saw a character that looked just like him wearing his darkness outfit so Riku had charged over abandoning his fudge.

"HEY REP!" Riku blasted out

The figure turned around to stare at the real Riku while he, was an experiment of Vexen's.

"What are you doing here fake?" Rep asked Riku

"I'm not the fake you are" Riku said annoyed

"I'm Riku" Rep said

"I'm Riku" Riku said

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Riku"

So the two look-alikes continued to argue about who was the real Riku

* * *

_With Xechelas and Co._

"I'm so bored" Zeesho whined

"Then listen to you iPod Nano" Xechelas said ticked off

'I mean honestly that kid acts like I'm his mom' Xechelas thought to herself playing with the zipper on her Organization cloak that she had changed into

Xechelas was looking out the window to see two familiar figures looking like they were being questioned by Larxene so Xechelas left to take a look.

But before she left Axel was tugging on her shoulder in a please-don't-leave way.

"Where're ya goin Chels?" the red head asked Xechelas **(Chelsea remember)**

"I need to take a little walk okay" Xechelas said the Axel

"Sure whatever" he replied and went to talking to Kei about battle styles

* * *

_With Ashley and Keisha_

"DON'T HURT ME!" Keisha yelled cowering behind her friend

"DON'T KILL US!" Ashley begged taking some steps back

"Don't make me kill you" Larxene said with an evil grin crawling up her face

As if at the right moment Xechelas came out.

"LARXENE NOOO!" Xechelas yelled and thwacked the yellow-haired female with her dark Kingdom Key making her fly back a few feet

Larxene had gotten up rubbing her head in pain.

"Ow my aching head" she said while looking up at Xechelas "You know these two?" she asked Xechelas

"Yeah they're my friends from school" Xechelas had explained

"You serious?" Larxene asked "You know these two cowards"

"One, they're not cowards, and two, they're my friends"

"YAY CHELSEA!" Ashley cheered and gave her a bear hug

Keisha had walked over to Xechelas to ask her something.

"Where'd ya get the black cloak?" Keisha asked

"I'm in the Organization remember?" Xechelas finished

* * *

_Back to Xechelas and Co._

All of Xechelas's friends had shown up so they had to move to a table. With Xechelas in the front and in her row was Axel next to her, then Kei, and Candy. The next row had just Ashley across from Xechelas then Keisha, and Zeesho was on Xechela's left so he was at the front point or whatever you call it.

And the neat thing about this table was that in the row across from Xechelas was a window so you could see ANYTHING!

While Kei was looking out the window she saw the dohnut army's tanks (five total) strolling across the mall causing the customers and mall-goers to scream and panic while Sora was riding on top of the tank in the front and he yelled

"VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE ANSEM!" Sora yelled while crackling like a maniac

"I should be a lot more freaked out than this" Kei said

"Yah…fighting heartless can do that to ya" Candy said

"Weird, dohnut army inside tanks" said Keisha to herself

"So did you guys order yet?" Ashley asked Keisha

"We ordered our drinks" Xechelas said as she sipped her Faygo grape soda in a really tall glass

Everyone had taken sips of their drinks except Keisha and Ashley because they didn't have anything.

Zeesho let out a sigh and was playing around with his napkin.

"Zeesho what's wrong?" Xechelas asked the moodog **(half dog half moogle equals moodog)**

"I've just been feeling sorta depressed" Zeesho said taking a sip of his Faygo Grape Soda **(we like the same things)**

"Why?" Xechelas asked while giving him a pat on the shoulder

* * *

_With Sora and his army_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sora continued to laugh evilly

"Will you stuff it" the dohnut leader said to Sora

After that comment one of the dohnuts stuffed a napkin that read **shut the (bleep) up** in big bold black letters

One of the dohnuts in the tank had decided to fire a missile from the tank.

So there was a loud

BOOM!

Thus this sound ended up destroying the McDonalds stand.

"NO NOT MCDONALDS!" Sora complained and scowled

Luckily nobody was at McDonalds at the time so nobody was hurt or injured.

* * *

_With Xechelas and Co._

"I just miss them that's all" said a teary-eyed Zeesho

"Oh that explains it" said Xechelas understanding that Zeesho just missed his family

"It's okay buddy" Axel said giving Zeesho a hug

"Thanks Axel" said Zeesho since his words were muffled though since being hugged by Axel then returning to his seat

As everyone was helping to cure Zeesho of his sadness, Zeesho's long floppy ears perked up moving as if listening in on something.

"What is it Zeesho?" Ashley asked Zeesho

Then another creature EXACTLY like Zeesho came walking in on his hind legs. Only his face and body were a light shade of blue, his nose and pom pom were dark blue. His hair was in a tuft (like young Simba's from The Lion King), he had no tail, his eyes were a dark blue, and he. His left ear and front plus back leg were like a forest-green on the left sides and silver on the right. His right ear and front plus back leg were like a forest-green on the right and silver on the left. This creature was wearing a red T-Shirt that went down to his rump that had a gold capital Z on the front. He wore a crown necklace EXACTLY like Sora's only black. The most noticeable feature was those two red, fishhook scars below his eyes that had a horizontal line going through both of them and the tips at the end of both hooks curled up inwards toward his nose.

This creature held out open arms/legs and gave Zeesho a BIG hug so they began to chat.

"How's it been brother?" Zeesho asked his "brother"

"BROTHER?" everyone asked at the table in an astonished-unison way

Zeesho had turned to us and cleared his throat while standing on his hind legs which he always did

"This everyone is my older brother Zaros" Zeesho had introduced his sibling

Everyone just gaped at Zaros and then someone finally spoke up.

"I am the great Zaros!" Zaros had boomed out so all at the table could hear

"Hey Zaros" Xechelas began "I didn't know Zeesho had siblings until now"

"Nobody did and ya know why?" Zaros snapped while leaning against the wall "Because our world BLEW UP!"

"Seriously?" Candy and Keisha asked in unison

"Y'all better believe it" said Zaros "Me and my little bro are the only known survivors"

"YOU KIDDING!" everyone at the table said in unison again

"Wait, why are we talking in unison?" Kei asked

"I dunno" said Ashley as she shrugged her shoulders then taking a sip of her water that had been delivered out earlier

"You wanna sit with us?" Zeesho asked his brother

"Sure, I could use a break from beating heartless ass" Zaros said and sat down with Zeesho in the same chair **(They're small so they can fit in the same chair)

* * *

**

_With Kairi and Aerith_

"DID YA HEAR?" Kairi asked Aerith

"Did I hear what?" Aerith asked Kairi

"MCDONALDS BLEW UP!" Kairi yelled

'Now where am I gonna get my Cheeseburgers from?' Aerith had thought to herself

"BE HAPPY!" Kairi randomly yelped out

"How can I be happy? IF MY FAVORITE RESTRAUNT BLEW UP!" Aerith had screamed

This scream had made Kairi hide under the bench.

"It's okay Kairi" Aerith said trying to coax her out from under the bench

"I like it down here" said Kairi "I don't wanna come out"

Aerith had sat back up on the bench.

'Lord help me now' Aerith pleaded in her thoughts

* * *

_With Xechelas and Co._

The pizzas had finally arrived at the table but nobody was sure whether they were edible.

Considering the fact that Zeesho and Zaros were poking their Powerwild Power pizza with their forks.

And Zaros thought he saw a black antennae move from out of the surface of the cheese.

"Yo guys, I think this pizza's alive" Zaros said and Zeesho nodded his head in agreement still poking the possibly "alive" pizza

"I think Zaros is right" said Ashley and Keisha in unison

They were poking their pizza called Crack-Pot Crescendo and saw a Crescendo's horn and some pot oozing out of the pizza.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Keisha screamed out stabbing the pizza to death with her fork making the table bang

"Guys, I think we should sue this place" said Ashley

If you found pot in your pizza wouldn't you wanna sue them to?1!

"I'm sure our pizza is okay" said Kei while she and Candy were sharing a pizza called Mushroom Mania

Candy was poking the pizza while Kei was observing and to be sure enough they found something.

"Is there really such a thing as a red mushroom?" Candy asked

"Lemme see the fork" Kei said so Candy handed over the fork

Kei plucked out the "red" mushroom and when she got the whole thing out it was a red mushroom's head with X's in its eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kei screamed and immediately dropped the head back onto the pizza

"That….was….disturbing" Keisha said

"YA THINK!" Axel exclaimed

Axel was still eating the pizza he and Xechelas had shared but what he didn't know was that a sock-like arm was sticking out of his mouth **(from the Dusk nobodies)**.

While everyone saw this Zaros and Zeesho couldn't keep from snickering and Axel turned to them and said

"Whtutinkofunie?" **(translated what you think is so funny)** Axel said through a mouthful of pizza

The two Moodogs kept on snickering until Zaros spoke up

"Somethin's hangin' from ya mouth" Zaros managed to get out

Axel took out what was hanging from his mouth after he swallowed his mouthful and examined the said object and immediately set flames to his hand that was holding the Dusk's arm and made it disintegrate.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Axel screamed "ICKY ICKY BLACH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Axel still went on screaming like a little girl

Ashley had then began talking to Xechelas

"_This_ is the guy you love?" Ashley asked Xechelas with sarcasm in her voice

"Yes" said Xechelas with an anime sweat-drop

* * *

**So what did y'all think of the chappy?**

_Hooray for 8 pages of typing!_

**In order for me to write more y'all need to review!**

_Zaros is cool eh everyone?_

**I think they like him.**

_Just to let y'all know, Zaros has NO connection to Sora whatsoever!_

**Anyways review and thanksies for reading and please review!**


	9. Note from Flurry

Hey Everybody! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but it's going to be longer. This is because I am going to take a break from my Kingdom Hearts fanfics which include the following...

**Mall Madness, Behind Bars, and Who murdered Namine?**

Why am I taking a break you ask? Simply because a lot of things have happened to my family lately including three deaths, one hospitalization, and two illnesses.

Also I have a lot of my 4-H meetings to go to and I am getting a lot more homework, plus finals are in about two weeks here.

Don't worry I'll come back sometime in the middle of summer when I'm not on vacation okay.

However, I will still be working on my Zatch Bell Fanfic **The Suite Life of Zeno and Zatch** and my other Zatch Bell fanfic ideas if any of you are interested in reading those.

Your Friend,

Flurry


	10. The End

Due to a serious case of writers black I am ending the story here. I will also no longer update ANY of my Kingdom Hearts Fanfics because they are very time consuming and hard to write.

I am sorry if I am letting any of you down but this is MY decision so I will no longer be making Kingdom Hearts Fanfics. Instead I will be doing my Zatch Bell Fanfics because they are easier to write and are LESS time consuming.

There will be NO sequel to this because I am no longer making Kingdom Hearts Fanfics.

So there you go my words and announcement to you.


End file.
